The Bennet's Secret Connection
by ElementalFae
Summary: What would happen to the events of Pride and Prejudice if the Bennet's had secret connections in the ton? How would others react when the secret is revealed?


Amelia looked out of the carriage at the Hertfordshire countryside in anticipation, recognising the journey she had taken many times. Longbourn would come into view any moment now, a sight she had been looking forward to for months. Every Autumn: Amelia would spend three months with her Uncle, Aunt and favourite cousins. She loved her home, her parents and even the winter months in town; yet nothing could beat the freedom she felt during these three months in Hertfordshire.

As Longbourn came into view, she could see her cousins waiting to greet her and her excitement grew. This would be the last time in Hertfordshire before she came out properly in town. It wasn't that she didn't look forward to her first season, rather she knew that this would mean the end of her anonymity. During the Autumn months she was Amelia Bennet, of no particular connections or fortune, but good natured and well liked by most who knew her. Coming out in town would likely change that. No doubt she would bump into Sir Lucas and his family in a ballroom and her cover would be blown.

As soon as she was handed down from her carriage, she was set upon by a very exuberant Lydia, who was shortly followed by Kitty. Jane and Elizabeth hung back so as not to suffocate their cousin and Mary, hung still farther back as normal.

"What presents have you got us this time cousin Amelia?" Was Lydia's first question, which Kitty added her voice to.

"Now Lydia, our cousin does not need to bring us anything other than her own company. Let her breathe Kitty." Jane scolded her younger sisters.

"I believe our younger sisters forget that our cousin does not come to Longbourn simply to please them!" Lizzie interjected playfully, taking Amelia's arm and moving towards the house. "We have missed you so, my dear. Come, let us take you to see our Mama and Papa."

Fanny and Thomas Bennet delighted in their favourite niece's visit every year. This year, after the greetings were out of the way, Amelia had some news she knew would please the all of the Bennets. Her father wished to heal the breach between the two families, created when her uncle married Fanny Gardner. Amelia's mother had been Rose Bennet, before she had caught the eye of Lord Henry Cavendish, Duke of Devonshire. Though marrying beneath him, the Duke was satisfied with her genteel if not titled familial connections. That was until his brother-in-law married the daughter of a tradesman and he had no choice but to sever all public ties with the Bennet family. Still very much in love with his wife, Lord Cavendish allowed his wife to write to her brother in secret and 7 years after her birth: for Amelia to visit them albeit under an alias.

"My father wishes you all to come to town this season. He is to publicly recognise you all and Jane and Lizzie are to come out properly in society!"

"Oh Mr Bennet! What a fine thing for our girls... a real London season... Oh what a good man your father is my dear Amelia. To think all our neighbours shall know our true connections now! How the Lucas' shall be envious!"

"My dear Mrs Bennet calm yourself at once! Forgive me if I seem ungrateful Amelia, but why now does he choose to recognise us, after all this time?"

"I hardly know uncle, perhaps he has seen the error of his ways, or perhaps mother has finally worn him down for I know she misses you terribly! Please say you shall come? I should feel so much easier during the season knowing my dear cousins are by my side."

"Yes I suppose we shall, I would have no peace at Longbourn if we did not go to town now it has been announced. This much you know I am sure, or you would not have broken the news while Mrs Bennet was present."

"You have found me out uncle! I do hope you don't mind terribly, but my father would brook no disappointment in any case, you shall be in town this winter!"

"Well I can see this is a hopeless case. I will be in my study should anyone need me, I am sure you ladies have much to discuss. I am glad to see you my dear niece, you bring much needed sense to the family party.

The ladies did indeed have much to discuss. Even Mary interjected some comments here and there, though she tried to hide her enthusiasm, she truly was happy to see her cousin. As it turned out, Amelia had brought presents for her family: new shawls for all her cousins in the finest silk; a fur lined cloak for her aunt (she always complained bitterly about the cold) and a rare book on botany for her uncle.

The Bennets had some news of their own for Amelia: Netherfield Park was let at last! The gentleman, they had reason to believe, was a man of good income from the North and had come to stay for an extended period with a large party of friends. Mr Bennet had visited him already and had told them only that he seemed very amiable. Amelia joined her aunt and cousins in their curiosity of the new neighbour and was gladdened to hear the whole Netherfield party was expected to attend the Assembly three days hence.


End file.
